Sparda's Godchild
by vampirewitch0017
Summary: This is the story about a girl named Raven. She is the Godchild of Sparda. Some how she is mixed up in the family's problems. She finds out about the past of Vergil and of Dante, and how she is some how going to marry one or both of the twins.
1. Dante

This day was a great for Dante. His place and job just got torn up by demons his bother just sent him and now he going to face a lot more.

"Fuck! This is great! What in the hell am I going to do about this place? I don't even have the place named yet and it is gone ", said Dante.

Dante pulled out his sword the Rebellion and cut his way through the hells pride, lust, and wrath demons.

"That was easy, to easy. What comes next I wonder? Oh I see what comes next here it comes now", said Dante.

Dante rush for the Hell Vanguard and bet the living hell out of it. The Vanguard groaned and moaned then left as fast as it came. Dante walked and walked until he came to more demons. He got sliced and diced his way through the demons and robots from hell and went on his way. He came up to an abandon strip club called Love Planet. Dante walked in and found more and more demons.

"This is a lovely place just to miss up. It has lovely blood puddles and blood stains. The bar is perfectly untouched though. I wonder if there is a beer over there. I really need a beer right now," said Dante.

Dante hurried and grabbed the last beer. He drunk it down and marched on. Up and up more and more damage as he pasted. Dante got madder and madder as he walked and walked until he finally yelled Vergil 's name. He thought of the innocent people that died to bring this tower Temen-ni-gru from the ground to break their father 's spell to lock gates of the demonic world up.

"Vergil, how can you be our father 's son. He tried so hard to lock them up and now u want to unlock the demonic world. Damn you Vergil, damn you."


	2. Meeting Raven Once Again

Vergil was on top of Temen-ni-gru with Arkham. Arkham was skilled in the dark arts and knew everything about the demonic world. Arkham started to talk about the demonic world and how people used to fear the tower.

"That is none of my concern, Arkham. Does he have it,"asked Vergil.

"Yes! He has it in good care," said Arkham.

"Great,"said Vergil.

The Hell Vanguard came moaning and groaning to Vergil. Vergil took out his Yamato and cut the Vanguard right in half.

Meanwhile Dante came up to the enterance of the tower. Dante stopped in front of it and took a deep breath. He waked in to the cave like enterance and disappeared into the darkness. As Dante walked in a girl was watching him from the rumble.

"I wonder what is inside and that man. Where have I seen that man before," said Raven to herself.

Raven thought and thought about where she has seen that man before. Suddenly it came to her. That was one of Spara 's twin boys. It took her a moment to go and check things out in that cavern. Finally she ran into the same dark past that Dante ran into.

Dante just got done playing with hells guard dog Cerebrus. He got the coolest nun chucks that she had ever seen, but the try out was over when this girl with a motorcycle drove right through the window. The girl almost shot Dante with her big gun. Dante just had fun with the big rocket that she shot at him.

"That bitch! She almost hit Dante. How dare she," Raven groaned.

Dante turned and said, "Come out wherever you are! I know that you are there spying on me. Did Vergil send you? Oh, wait I just answered that one myself. I feel smart," said Dante smirking.

Raven walked out in a black corset, black tight jeans, and black high heeled boots that have a silver spike as the heel. She walked in front of him and looked at him as though he was a freak.

"What do you need lady," asked Dante.

"I have a name you know. It is Raven and I need to get though Dante son of Spara," said Raven.

"How in the hell does everyone know that I'm the son of Spara, and did you say your name was Raven," said Dante.

"Yes, I did and what is it to you if my name is Raven," said Raven.

"Oh no reason but I loved a girl that had that same name and was the Godchild of my father Spara. You wouldn't happen to be that girl would you," asked Dante.

"Yes, I am and proud of it. Knowing that my dad went down with yours made me more proud of him then ever; even if he did die," said Raven.

"Yeah, yeah I know," said Dante.

Dante and Raven made their way through the first guardian that blocked that gate to get into the tower itself. They farther they got the more and more mad Vergil got. Vergil finally realized that the girl that was with Dante was the girl he once and still loves. Now Vergil was even madder than ever. He knew that Raven was with Dante, and that wasn't very good.

"Arkham, get that girl and bring her to me now," said Vergil.

"Yes,Vergil,"said Arkham.


	3. Vergil Takes Control

Will thanks for the info Moonlight Guardian Angel

This chapter is about Raven being taken by Arkham and taken to Vergil. This is going to be the longest chapter I wrote so far. I'm sorry for the past to chapters though. It is my first fanfic though, but I should know better. I'm writing a book of my own and it has long chapters. So here you go a long but great chapter.

Raven and Dante were walking around and around the upper tower. They stopped at a forest green door.

Dante whispered, "Why don't we go through it? I bet there is a big disco waiting for us! Oh, boy I crack myself up."

"Stop joking around. I'm weird out by this place and God just go through the door. Please lets just go I feel like there is someone watching us," Raven cried.

"Alright I'm going, I'm going! Gees you are really creeped out by this aren't you," asked Dante smirking.

"Yes! Do you like tormenting me? Just go in or ill push you in," said Raven with annoyance in her voice.

"Ok, gees slow down. I'm a goin," said Dante

Dante was the first to walk in the door, Raven followed cling to him like a frighten child. Suddenly a sandy noise pops up around the corner.

"Not these damn demons again," shouted Dante.

" See I told you that there would be a party waiting for us. This is going to so much fun. Come on being boys your messing with big boys now," said Dante.

Dante took out his twin guns ebony and ivory. He looked around at Raven and saw that she didn't have out a weapon so started to blast like no tomorrow.

"See babe, this is how you fight," Dante said thinking he was protecting her

"Oh just shut up! Nice guns but you aren't getting anywhere with them and you have a sword. Guns are must likely useless against demons. It just hurts them a little at a time. Just let me handle it," said Raven.

"Be my guess, Sugar," said Dante

Raven pulled out twins swords of Spara. They carried somewhat of Spara's power in them. They were shaped like the head of Spara and the blade had flames ingraved on it.

"How in the hell did you get those," said Dante amazed.

" I got them by your father. He gave them to my parents to get to me," said Raven

Raven raced for the demons. She was wicked fast and Dante could barely see her as she ran by. She cut through the demons like no tomorrow. She killed them all faster then Dante ever could.

"Done,"shouted Raven

"I wish I was that fast how did you learn to be that fast," asked Dante.

"I didn't! I was born with it. Did you forget what I am, Dante. Will I'll refresh you if you did. I'm elfwitch, vampire, and cat-demon. Do you remember now," said Raven.

"Yeah I do," said Dante.

"Lets get through the next door,"said Raven.

They walked right through the next door,but there was problem. More demons and robots showed up.

"I hate this lets go," said Dante.

They cut through the demons and every robot. They walked through another door that through this big room with a big red door and a big opening were the floor was missing.

"Will Dante what do we do here," asked Raven.

"I guess we go through the big red door or fall through the hole! So that your pick," said Dante

"The big door please," said Raven

"Lets see what is behind door number 1," said Dante.

Dante took in a deep breath like he wasn't going to like what was behind the big red door.

"Oh, boy so this is what's behind door number 1,"

Dante and Ravens jaws both dropped from what they saw.

It was a huge bug, and it is was shooting electric balls out at them.

As Dante and Raven were fighting Raven got hurt and sat somewhere high to were only Dante could see her at least she thought. She found a part of eyes staring at her.

She satrted to scream for Dante but it was to late and she had be taken by the person that was staring at her .

Dante got done beating the shit out of the huge bug. He had so much fun doing it he had forget that Raven was hurt. He checked and checked for her but he never found her. Then he realized that Raven had screamed earlier but thought that it was just because she got hurt. He ran out the small door and yelled Vergil's name as loud as he could.

"Hello my darling," said a familiar man's voice.

Raven looked up and saw that Vergil stood right in front of her.

"Why did you kidnap me for, Vergil," she yelled.

"Because you are mine not Dante's and I will not allow him to steal you away from me," said Vergil calmly.

Raven was speechless. She could think how to act or how to fight anymore. She was in a world of her own.

"This is why you are here with me. I had Arkham kidnap you when it was the perfect time. When Dante was fighting and you were hurt or something. I need you, Raven," said Vergil.

Raven felt sick. She was trapped and couldn't get out.

"Let me go Vergil ! I'm not a pet that you can keep up! So just let me go," yelled Raven.

"No, I can't do that," said Vergil

Raven got up and ran for the door but everywhere she went there was Vergil or Arkham blocking her way to the door.

"Set down madam! I promise we will not hurt you,"said Arkham.

"No never," Raven yelled then spat in Arkham's face.

Arkham hit her back. The force of it knocked her out of her chair and knock her out.

"Arkham, don't touch her," yelled Vergil.

"Sorry, Vergil,"said Arkham.

Vergil carried Raven to the only bedroom it in tower. It was the old opera house and Nevan looked after her until Vergil got back.

Will that is chapter 3 hope you enjoyed it. Please review thanks!


	4. The Forgotten Prophecy

Ok I know the first chapter was really short but the rest of the story is really good and long so if you read this story of mine thank you a lot and the other people that don't read it are rude.

Note: Don't get mad over that is makes me mad that only one kind person took the time to read my story so far. So don't take it to heart ok

Vergil came back to see that Raven was up and talking to Nevan. When Vergil walked to her she did not even bother to look up at him at all.

"Nevan, what did I do to her for her to hate me," Vergil asked.

"Well, Vergil you let Arkham knock her out didn't you." said Nevan.

"That wasn't my fault she spat..."

"I don't care if she spat in his face. He asked for it anyway. Vergil, if you really do care for her you would let her be free and choose," said Nevan.

"No I will not let her choose. She is mine, and by God will I let her go with my brother,"shouted Vergil.

"See that is the stuff she does not like. Shouting, yelling, and fighting. You know of her past, and she knows of yours. She is not a thing you can just lock up," said Nevan.

"Leave us now," said Vergil.

"No, you are not going to rape her. She still is a virgin. Don't you dare touch her. If you do I'll take her with me. Understand, Vergil," said Nevan.

"You threaten me again you will be six feet in the ground. Now leave us,"said Vergil.

"No, Nevan don't leave me! Please don't leave me," cried Raven.

Raven flung herself at Nevan's feet. Begging and pleading for Nevan to safe or help her. Nevan left with tears in her eyes and face knowing either he was going to rape her or just have a little fun with her.

"Now Raven how are you," asked Vergil.

Raven did not answer but just curled in a little ball by the door asking herself **Why me ! Why always me,**she started to cry even more now. Not over the losing her virginity but who she might lose it. Vergil waked over there to Raven was sitting.

"Please, please, please Vergil don't do this to me please don't do it," Raven begged.

Vergil ignored it and whispered, "I'm so sorry Raven, but this the only way to find out."

Raven wonder to find out what. She thought until she realized that Vergil was trying to find out if he is the prophecy or if it was his brother. So she stopped crying and stopped yelling and screaming let Vergil carry her to the bed.

"Did you forget about the prophecy, Raven," asked Vergil.

"Yes, I did sorry, Vergil,"said Raven.

"It is ok just take your time ok," said Vergil.


	5. STOP IT NOW

This is a weird odd chapter but it is good. I'm so happy that at least one person was kind enough to review my story. Thanks a lot. Will, this is were Dante finds Vergil and Raven fulfilling part of the prophecy.

Note: enjoy please I have worked very hard on this and it is like no one cares. Here you are the 5 chapter and it is called STOP IT NOW.

Vergil walked over to Raven and pulled her off for the bed. He started to grab at her clothes. Raven thought **He is in to much of a hurry. I wish he would take it slow. Vergil, please take it slow for me.** It was as though he read her mind. He slowed down. Vergil kissed Raven hard.

Raven didn't mid it know because she knew why he had to do this. Clothes suddenly became a blur and they both disappeared underneath the covers on the silk bed.

Meanwhile Dante was fighting to get to Raven. He almost died trying to get through Angi and Rurda. He was so mad and angry at that point he killed them quick. He walked and walked til he got to the same loud mouth Jester that he met eariler.

"You know, you are starting to get annoying. I thought I told you that I don't like people that are louder thatn me," sais Dante.

"You know I think you did. Oh, well who cares," said Jester.

"I do," said Dante holding his gun up to Jester nose.

"You know I have a story to tell you, but if you blow me to pieces I won't be able to tell you my story now will I," said Jester.

"Spit it out, moron," said Dante madly.

"Ok! Will here it is. There is girl that has to fulfill this prophecy, and let me think. Oh, and it involds the Sons of Spara. One is already seeing that he fulfills it first. The other is here with me. Isn't that a shame. If you get there in time you could be the one, but if you fail to get there the prophecy will be fulfilled(laughs and plays around with Dante),"said Jester.

"You DAMN MORON! GET OUT OF MY WAY NOW," yelled Dante.

Jester left right after Dante yelled at him. He put his guns back into their holsters.

Dante ran as fast as he could, but get got stopped by the same women that almost killed him eariler.

"Chick, get the hell out of my way or I'll have to shot you," said Dante.

"Don't come near me you demon," said the girl.

"Oh please, just give me break. That is all I ask. I'm trying to save this girl that I love and it is really hard to if you won't move," said Dante.

"No! I'm going to kill every demon in this place," yelled the girl.

"Look lady give it up, and move," said Dante.

Dante just pushed her out of the way and ran up the stairs ahead of him.

Back at the old opera house on the bed there was a bright glow come from the bed. They prophecy was being fulfilled. Suddenly the doors flow open and Nevan ran in Screaming of a man running up with a book in hand.

"Stop screaming Nevan, it is Arkham that is all now leave and leave us to...,"

Before he could say the last part Raven had grabbed his face and kissed him. Dante was making his way up to the opera house he just beat this gate keeper from hell that wanted revenge. Arkham and Nevan were guarding the door. When Arkham realized that the demons that were sent to guard the path to the door were being killed he fled. Nevan got prepared to battle.

Dante walked up to the door finally placing the fruit in the nude woman's hand. The door flow open. Dnate walked through and got interrupted by a beautiful woman that had long red hair that covered her breast.

"Welcome sir! Are you new here," asked Nevan.

"Why yes I am. Will you be nice to me," asked Dante.

"Oh, yes! So nice you will never want to leave," said Nevan.

"Just my kind of place(pulling out Angi and Rurda swords)," said Dante.

They battled and battled. Both were hurt really bad and even worse if Nevan lost she would have to help Dante defeat Vergil. So she tried her hardest to win but Dante was stronger.

"Alright I'll help you,"said Nevan out of breath.

"Yes,"shouted Dante as he got the guitar.

Dante walked into the back room where the bed room was and saw a bright glow from the bed.

Dante yelled, "STOP IT NOW. STOP IT RIGHT NOW, VERGIL SHE ALSO HAS TO TAKE ME TO DON'T YOU TRY TO FULFILL THE PROPHECY WITHOUT ME. FATHER NOR HER FATHER PLANNED IT OUT THAT WAY. YOU KNOW THAT SHE HAS TO TAKE BOTH OF US TO FIND OUT WHICH SHE IS CONNECTED TO MORE. GET OF OFF HER. YOU BASTARD!"

Vergil got dressed in a hurry and got prepared to fight his brother. Raven just sat there helpless and nude.

Will, that was the end of that chapter hope up enjoyed it and please review.


	6. Holy Shit!

Ok chapter 6, YAY! No serious! This chapter is going to one of the best yet.

Recap:(I know it's stupid but oh well) Raven was sitting nude and helpless while the two brothers prepared to fight.)

Ok here's the chapter. Enjoy!

"Your going to die, Dante," said Vergil smirking.

"To hell I am! I think it might be you that dies," yelled Dante running toward Vergil.

Raven was frightened and wanted out of the shit that was happening in front of her.

Raven started to think _I want out of here. Please let me out of here. I'm scared, helpless, and on the plus side I'm nude! _She started to look at the only exits she had to get out, but none off them where were she could get out unnoticed. _Damn it! Why me, I don't need to be another queen. I don't want this at all._ Raven stared at Vergil than at Dante. _They're fighting, yes! Well not yes, but they won't notice that I'm gone until they stop. _Raven grabbed the silk sheet and ran off to the door that Dante ran through.

"Dante grab her now," yelled Vergil out of breath.

Dante ran for Raven and grabbed by the sheet.

"Let me go now," screamed Raven.

"Gees, what is your problem," asked Dante.

"I'm screamed SHITLESS," yelled Raven trying to kick Dante in the balls.

"WHOA, babe no kicking there," said Dante.

" I'm not one of either of your's trophies," yelled Raven.

Vergil walked over to Raven and kissed her right in front of Dante.

"What in the hell are you doing," asked Dante.

" Calming her down, Dante," said Vergil smoothly.

"Yea, right, but Raven we don't want you as a trophy," said Dante

" He just wants to rule Hell, but I want a wife and kids," said Dante.

Raven looked at them both fighting and yelling at each other over her.

"No I don't want this! No,no,no," yelled Raven.

Both Vergil and Dante just looked at her blankly.

" Holy shit! Vergil look at her. She fucking glowing red," said Dante drawing his sword.

" I don't want to kill the woman I love, Dante," said Vergil.

"Neither do I," said Dante.

They looked at each other and got prepared to battle the woman the both loved.

" Stupid morons! You can't hurt me," Raven said.

Sorry going to leave you here. Will hope you liked it and I hope you review please. The next chapter will be soon.


	7. She's my true love!

Sorry it took me so long...But I have things to take of.

Ok...Well here's the next chapter...Enjoy!

Raven laughed at them as the got ready to attack her. Dante and Vergil stood there not knowing what to do.

Vergil had tears in his eyes, and Dante screamed. They didn't want to hurt Raven.

"Fools!" yelled Raven whiling floating in the air.

"Please, Raven come back to us. We love you, we can't hurt you. Just please listen."

Raven laughed hard.

"My demon has me now...The old Raven is not coming back," said Raven giggling.

Vergil and Dante began to cry as they charged for her. Vergil jumped and swing his sword at Raven. Raven hissed and hit Vergil with a ball of fire. Dante took his turn but grabbed her and pulled her back down.

Dante yelled, "Now...hit her!"

Vergil nodded and hit Raven hard in the face with his fist. Raven passed out in Dante's arms. Vergil kissed her head and walked with Dante to the bed. Dante put Raven on the bed. Vergil had vanished. Dante sighed and sat there until Raven woke.

"Why does our family have to take the most shit, Father?" questioned Dante.

"Where am I," Raven asked.

Dante smiled and hugged her tight. He explained what happened. Raven sighed and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry," cried Raven.

Dante hugged her and said, "It's ok, Raven. You didn't know what you were doing. It wasn't your fault."

Raven after awhile stopped crying and got dressed. Dante and her began to walk and start over again.

"So were to now," asked Raven.

" I have no fuckin clue," said Dante sighing.

They walked and talked for awhile before getting to a door. They both walked through.

Meanwhile Vergil meet up with Arkham.

"Sir, Is the Queen, alright?" asked Arkham.

Vergil growled and grabbed Arkham by the throat.

"Don't worry about her! Why do you wish to know Arkham! I'm not in the greatest mood. I won't want to piss me off right now. I'm frightened for her! DO YOU UNDERSTAND, ARKHAM!" yelled Vergil tighten his grip.

"Yes...Sir...Please...I ...Can't ...Breath," gasped Arkham.

Vergil glared deeply are him and dropped him.

" Thank you, Sir. For letting me keep my life," Arkham said madly.

Vergil said nothing but kept walking. Vergil began to think about Raven and if she was ok. He couldn't get her off his mind. Her smile, the way she taste, the way she moved, and everything else she did. He just didn't want to rule hell he wanted her as a wife and a lover. He finally loved someone more than himself, he realized he had his true love.


	8. Ignorance

Note: Sorry it took forever and I don't mean to just come out and start again. It's just bad things have happened to me from last year. Sorry once again. I'll try to get the plot out there and get the characters just a bit more into their own skins. Thanks for reading.

Fate smiled as she walked be Dante. She gripped his hand within her's as she walked ahead of him.

"I'm not getting kidnaped like last time you ass. Telling me to leave you when you and your brother fight like the you always did and do. You're insane and repulsive..."

Dante caught her by the lips as her sentence trailed off from her lips. He slowly pulled back as she looked at him. He laughed at her as she looked dazed and confused by what he did. He pulled her into a hug and smirked as his hands ran to her ass. He quickly grabbed her ass and gave it a hard, firm squeeze. The tight pants she wore gave him a move pleased feeling about what he was doing to her.

"Dante," she quickly shouted as she pulled back from him and her dazed state,"you pervert! You're...AH!"

She let go of his hand as she walked ahead slightly. She didn't bother to look back at his reaction. He laughed and looked at her ass.

"Nice ass baby. It was firm like a apple ass. Juicy and round. Just the way I like them."

He continued to laugh at her as she walked behind her. He walked up behind her as he wrapped his arms around her. He was remembering what he used to do to her. Kissing her neck and massaging her chest. Her kissed her neck softly and slowly placed on hand on her chest.

"D-Dan-Dante..." she managed to moan his name as she became weak in the knees. Shivers and gasped came from her mouth as he preformed these actions on her.

He could only smirk and continue to kiss and massage. He knew she was becoming her old self as he pulled her closer.

"Do you like it, because I love it."

She only nodded for that was only what she could do. He body became weak around him, or Vergil. She was giving into him. Her body soon molded into him his. Her curves matched his and her body was relaxed and getting ready for pleasure.

"D-Dante, not here. Not now, please stop," she whimpered as she held onto his arms and hips.

Meanwhile Vergil was being pissed and yet calm about what had happened to him earlier. His body was screaming and yet he was calm and ready to listen if something went wrong with him or Raven. Raven would be his would she like it or not. His brother only wanted her as a play mate and not a wife. He didn't really love her. She would see that, or he hoped she would see that from him. He walked by a demon and quickly killed it. He wasn't in the mood to play no longer.

"I'll get her, I swear to you father. You looked her away from us, and here she is as the key to hell and the gate. The queen of hell will return and I'll become king."

He smirked and walked away as his tone was cold and smooth.

He continued to walk as he heard Dante and her flirt and play around. His anger rose from the site as he walked to Dante and pulled Raven away from him.

"Hello brother. You're the ignorant fool you'll always be. Playing her as a play mate and not a person. Just a sex object."

Dante snarled at the push and pull. He looked at his brother trying not to lose his cool and laughed.

"Brother, she's the only hot chick here. Why can't I hit on her? Hmm? Do you not have an answer? You're the ignorant moron."

He laughed at his brother as he watched him charged for him. She was pushed into the corner as she watched them fight. Clings and clangs is all she heard from the battle that raged in front of her. She finally seen what heard to gun shots and seen blood fall. She screamed out as she held on to herself.

Vergil fell as did Dante. They shot each other and were badly wounded. She crawled over to them and began to cry.

"Dante, Vergil...Why? Not over me I hope."

Dante only smirked as he pulled out the bullet and healed quickly. He kicked his brother in the side as he grabbed her and ran quickly leaving his brother to die.

"Dante, what about Vergil!?"

"He'll be fine, just a few scraps and cuts."

Vergil cried out as he got up and ran for him. He wasn't over and finished. He was ready to kill his brother to rule hell. He wasn't bound to stop when he came this far.

"She's mine!" he yelled in a cold tone.

Dante pushed her into a door and watched it close before he continued to battle his brother.

"You only want her to open and rule hell, you selfish, bastard!"

"You only want her as a play mate like the last girls you have had. You're nothing but scum. A fly that's in my way that I need to kill."

They continued to fight and battle for an hour. Vergil kicked Dante to the ground and smirked. He didn't care if he would kill his brother or not. All he knew was that he won this battle and he was going to continue to win.

"Looks whose on the floor begging now, Dante," Vergil laughed in a cold manner like the tone before.

This tone made Dante hate and rage boost more. He grabbed his leg and throw him into a nearby wall. He started to limp, run to the door that he pushed Raven into. He couldn't imagine what was going through her head. He only wanted to get to her.

Vergil got up from his smash into the wall as he ran to him and slammed his brother into the same wall. He opened the door to find that Raven wasn't there.

"Dante! Where is she," He growled through his teeth. He anger was spiking higher and higher.

Dante looked bewilder to find that she wasn't there either. He spat out the blood that followed in his mouth and looked at him.

"Damn you, Vergil!"

He charged for him, but only to land on his face. Vergil had vanished to find his beloved, Raven.

Meanwhile, as they fought Raven thought that she should get out of the room and walk on her own. She had the power to kill anything she wanted to. She smiled as she walked along cheerfully. Nothing was bugging her or torturing her yet.


End file.
